Miraculous: Tales from the Past
by AmandaLucia
Summary: Everyone is wondering about Adrien's mother. Who was she? How did she met his father? How the two started to date? And what happened to her. The story also includes their wedding, how Gabriel Agreste's company started, Adrien's birth, and much more. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1Edited

_Dear Adrien,_

 _If this letter has gotten to your hands I can only assume I'm not there with you or your father anymore. Can't particularly guess what has happened to me since unfortunately I can't see the future, but I wanted to write this to you anyway._

 _My dear baby boy, you have no idea how much I wanted for this letter to never be in your hands. I wanted to so much see grow up, like I felt you move inside me, open your eyes for the first time, say your first words, take your first steps, and see your first photoshoot. But any way this letter isn't about you, or me-well it may be a little about me-, but really is about your father._

 _If I know Gabriel as well as I know myself, he now works 24/7, has more staff then you can count to look after you instead of doing it himself, you rarely see him, and when you do he has a straight face because he'll be talking business. Regretfully, I have to tell you that that is your father. I did try to find someone less problematic, but I could never find blue eyes like your father. He was a keeper from the moment I met him…_

* * *

Sophie Blaise was having the best sleep of her life. Until her cellphone started to ring. She ignored it however and tried to tune out everything but her steady breathing, and relaxing muscles. Even so the ringing kept going persistently for quite a few more thirty minutes, before Sophie let out a frustrated groan.

She picked the phone from the nightstand, and pressed the pick-up bottom.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! YOU HAVE A PHOTO-SHOOT!" Sophie winced at Rick's angry voice coming from the phone. "YOU HAVE FIFTEEN MINUTES TO GET TO THE SET BEFORE I GO DRAG YOU BY THAT BLONDE HAIR OF YOURS SOPHIE!"

 _And then they say I'm the dramatic one,_ Sophie thought rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Wait a minute, how is this my fault?! You were the one insisting on the extra hour at patrol yesterday! You know how much sleep I need! Do you want me to look like a some sort of zombie?!"

"It was a quiet night, but you know how Rick worries." Sophie's kwami, Virra mentioned floating besides her miraculous holder.

"See, even Virra agrees that you overreacted." "But I didn't" Sophie shushed the miniature peacock with a wink.

"Well excuse me for being cautious." he muttered under his breath. "By the way because of that comment you now have six minutes to get to the set. Don't make me go get you, today you were supposed to come early to meet the new designer." Rick said the last part with a frustrated sigh.

"Oh yes. The famous prodigy everyone talked about yesterday. God, I can already picture him!" She laughed. "Glasses, sketch book in hand along with a pencil, and he'll be wearing a sweater even though it's Summer." Sophie jokes as she finally gets out of bed with Virra on toe. Her kwami laughed at her description of the new designer, knowing her holder was way too much of a harsh critic of them. Not that she blamed her much. Sophie hated to be dictated around which was why her relationship with photographers was strained at best, and she said the designers had a way of wanting the models present the design like they picture it. When model didn't due for that perfect image, then _they_ were the failures.

"Don't be like that. I saw the guys design, and they're amazing."

"Well they should! I mean for someone that spends 24/7 locked up in an office just drawing, what can you expect?" She asked entering the bathroom to start and get ready. "Ugh I bet he's a perfectionist too. Those always complain about anything and everything."

"Change that attitude for when you meet him." There was a pause. "Please. And you now have four minutes."

Sophie laughed, "Please. Who do you take me for bug boy? I can be there in two." She hung up the phone before stretching herself. "Alright, time to get ready."

 _That woman, that woman is impossible!_ Rick Fields thought to himself. What he had been thinking when he had agreed to help her with her career? How had she even convinced him?!

 _'It might help you save for your music shop later on. And who will say, it could be fun. I mean we make a great team don't we?'_

If Rick could have the power of time travel, he would gladly tell her 'no thank you'. He was aging faster by taking care of her career. What was her problem with designers and photographers?! They are only doing their job!

 _'I hate being underestimated by them. They think they're smarter than models just because they do most of the work while we 'just look pretty'. '_

God he was even hearing her in his head! _I need a vacation. I really need a vacation._

"Monsieur Fields."

Rick turned to look at the designer, Gabriel Agreste and immediately tensed. "Ah, Monsieur Agreste. What can I help you with?"

"If the model isn't going to _actually_ show up for the shoot, I have better things to do." Rick gave the designer a once over look, and had to stop himself from laughing. Sophie had gotten his appearance on the spot! Except his sweater was hanging over his shoulders, hence he wasn't _wearing_ it per say.

"Oh she's going to show up don't worry." Rick told him with a polite smile before a dark aura surrounded him. "Even if I have to drag her by that hair of hers while she screams and begs for mercy. She will be here!"

"I'm shivering of fear."

Rick made a sharp turn at Sophie's voice. "Sophie! YOU ARE"-

"Still on time." She finished pointing towards the clock. "In fact I would say I'm ten seconds early."

"You should have been here hours ago!" Rick yelled.

"Stop yelling your making me go deaf! That voice of yours is not made for the opera, I'm telling you." Sophie told him getting a kick from seeing him trembling with rage and frustration. Ticking Rick off was one of her many hobbies. He just looked so adorable when he was angry! It was hard to resist not to add to the fire.

"Ahem."

The two friends turned to Gabriel at the same time after his "cough".

"I assume you are the model. Mademoiselle Blaise, correct? We've been waiting for you for a time now. Honestly, a professional model should know better." Gabriel told her though the 'we' clearly meant "I" from the tone he used. If Sophie had been listening she would have replied some sort of smart remark like she usually did. However, her jade like eyes were focused on his sky blue ones.

"I'm sorry, monsieur. It seems I overslept a bit. I apologize if I inconvenienced your schedule for the day." The words felt foreign coming from her mouth. She couldn't stop them from coming out, even when she realized what she had said.

 _What did I just day?!What's wrong with me?!_ Sophie yelled inside her head while looking at the designer once more. There was something about this man. This Gabriel Agreste that compelled her to apologize to him. How he demanded respect with just how he stood. Somehow the way he looked at her made her somewhat respect him. He wasn't looking down on her, or scolding her like she was a child. No he looked at her like she was the most unprofessional person he had met.

It made her feel challenged.

Sophie could feel Rick's intense stare, and even noticed the surprise look on Gabriel's face. They obviously had not expected her response, and she didn't blame them. After all, she did have a reputation for not caring about designer's or photographer's opinions about her.

Once the shock was cleared out of the air, Rick told Sophie to get ready and much to his shock she nodded and went to do as she was told. Rick looked at Gabriel Agreste making the man look at him as well. "What did you do?"

"Excuse me?" Gabriel asked his body tense.

"Sophie never does as she's told not without a fight. And she definitely has never apologized to a designer for being late before. Forgive me from being a little shocked that when you reprimand her for it she just took it." Rick told the designer staring at where Sophie had gone to get ready. "Don't get me wrong Agreste. Whatever you did, please keep it up. I hate having to be the one apologizing all the time. I'm going to tell the photographer we're ready."

"That was a different turn of events." Rick's kwami Nooroo mentioned floating over his holder's shoulder.

"You can say that again. I wonder what happened back there."

"You can always ask her later. By the way, Rick. Maybe Sophie's right. There hasn't been another attack in a long while." Nooroo offered to Rick who stopped walking.

"I don't know Nooroo. Something about that battle seemed too easy for it to be real. It didn't feel right." Rick replied deep in thought as to why they hadn't seen anything from their enemies. True that battle had been 'final' but something about it made his senses flare with doubt.

"But it wasn't easy. You and Sophie suffered a great deal to win."

"I just want to be sure. Just in case the possibility is still out there."

"I understand." Nooroo told him with a small smile. _Still I can't say I completely disagree with you Rick. However you can't keep pushing yourselves like you have been._

* * *

"What happened back there Sophie?" Virra asked concerned that maybe her holder was sick or physically exhausted. "You've never apologized for being late before."

"I know. I know that Virra. It's just, I-he didn't reprimand like the others." Sophie told her kwami finally dressed, and ready for the shoot. The stylist had just left her when she was done, and Sophie had taken the time to regain herself from what had happened moments earlier. "He reprimanded me like his equal. When he started to scold me he didn't do it like he was talking to a child or someone with lower IQ levels than him. I think he even challenged me to prove him wrong."

"He also questioned your professionalism." Virra commented a little annoyed at the human's comment. Sophie was in fact professional. She just didn't like it when she was underestimated because of her career, or was treated like she was an object opposed to the clothes she wore.

"I know! Isn't that great! Usually they say something like, 'a pretty girl like yourself should never be late to anything. Now bow down to me you dumb blonde! And remember to smile and nod while you're at it'." Sophie said trying to imitate a man's voice causing Virra to laugh.

"Don't be so dramatic, and go! You've made them wait long enough for you." Virra told her pointing to the door.

"Stay hidden okay." Sophie warned lightly, and Virra nodded her okay. "You can watch the shoot if you want just-"

"Keep away from the staff. I'm not new to this you know! I've been a kwami for centuries! Eons!"

Sophie laughed. "Tell you what, start looking your age and I might just believe you."

She left the dressing room with that, and went straight to the set where they were waiting for her. Sophie only met eyes with Gabriel Agreste once more before the photos started. What was more, he held that stare until the photographer gave her instructions as to how he wanted her to stand.

* * *

You could even say I was bewitched. If it had been any other person I would have...Well been more colorful and creative with my response. However the way your father looked at me, challenging me to prove him wrong. It was something I couldn't just forget.

* * *

 **Hey Readers!**

 **This as you can see if my version of how the past events went on Paris around the time Adrien's mom was around, and how her and Gabriel Agreste get together.**

 **I will be going into specifics as to how she disappeared and as to how Nooroo ended up with Gabriel transforming him into Hawk Moth. The holder of the butterfly miraculous now is my own creation, and trust me things will start to make sense as the story evolves.**

 **In the letter there is no mention of the kwamis or the fact that Sophie was a superhero.**

 **I picked the name Sophie because it's soft and very refines in my opinion, but not too old fashioned. As for the name of her Kwami I had no idea what else to name her, and yes it is a her. Nooroo is a butterfly and he's a he. Besides imagination exits for a reason.**

 **Please remember to REVIEW! If I don't see at least two or three reviews for this story, I will delete it or just not continue. You can favorite and follow, but I need those reviews.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2 Edited

**READ NOTE! IMPORTANT! READ IT!**

 **Hey Readers! I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it!**

 **Thank you for the reviews! And keep REVIEWING! I will not update until there are at least 10 reviews or more.**

 **Also if there are any questions be sure to send a PM or just Review the question. I will reply as soon as I receive it or see it.**

 **Please Favorite and Follow as well and I'll see you next time.**

* * *

 _…I didn't see him again after that shoot for about two months. However, somehow my mind would always go back to the memory of his blue eyes. They reminded me so much of the ocean in a way. Two months later, though Rick gave me a call. He told me that Gabriel Agreste was presenting his first line ever (he had only done a few designs here and there for random companies before), and he wanted me as one of the models for the show._

 _Nothing could have equaled the shock I felt that day. I was so sure he would never work with me again since he found me 'unprofessional'. Not to mention the words I shared with the photographer during that shoot. Still I don't think anything could have prepared me for what came from this little job. Can't say I regret the outcome either._

* * *

They had just gotten over the first rehearsal for the show, and Sophie was feeling more exhausted then she had ever been. She knew it had to be her nightly activities, there was nothing else since this rehearsal was the easiest. Besides, Master Fu had said that after that battle her body would never be the same again. Right now, and unlike ever before patrol became almost impossible for her and Rick. Their bodies were too weak after the events from five months ago.

"Mademoiselle Blaise."

Sophie turned to face the one and only Gabriel Agreste, and forced a smile on her face. "Yes, Monsieur Agreste?" She had been working with him for weeks now in order to be ready for the show, and she would be lying if she said he wasn't good. Gabriel Agreste was better than good. He was a fashion genius, and it stung her pride to admit she loved all of his designs.

"I was wondering if you were free tomorrow afternoon?" He asked and Sophie looked at him in shocked confusion. _Was he nervous? Why was he nervous? Did he ever get nervous?_

"No…I'm free tomorrow. It's one of my days off. Why?" she asked him and his nervousness increased. Sophie however grew to be amused, and curious about the situation. If anyone had told her that she would ever see Gabriel Agreste nervous she would have driven them personally to the hospital to check for concussions or brain damage. Both were a possibility yet, here she was seeing him struggle of speech. For a moment, Sophie had even thought he was a robot of some sort. However, this situation made her see him in new light.

It was cute.

"Would you like to go out with me to the aquarium? I-I-a friend gave me tickets as a way to 'get me to see the sun'. Though really it's a ridiculous concept since who in their right mind would want to be out in a heat like this?"

 _Is-is he rambling?! What-what on earth is going on? Have I stepped inside a different dimension of sorts?_ Sophie looked at Gabriel not really listening to what he was saying as she tried not to laugh at how uncharacteristically cute he was acting. This was just too, too, unreal.

Wait. Had he just asked her out? On a date?

* * *

 _I know that this part of the story will be one of the hardest to stomach. Your father, talking none stop about the ridiculousness of an acquaintance of his while trying to ask me out? No one would believe us if we told them the truth, especially now I'm guessing. Nevertheless, that was how it really happened though some details are sort of vague to me. After all, it's been years since it happens and my memory was never good, as I hope you remember._

* * *

"HE DID WHAT?" Le Papillion laughed at one of the many roofs in the city of Paris as his partner finally told him what had her so distracted. "God I can't believe this. And you're saying he rambled?" Paonne nodded her head her cheeks blushing a bit pink though she didn't know why exactly. "Oh, I would have paid money to see that. I would have paid actual god to see your reaction."

Now she was really starting to get annoyed by his laughter. "This is serious Rick! I completely froze for more than a minute! I wasn't even able to breath. It was like time had frozen and I couldn't even speak. I honestly thought the aliens had taken over!"

"Drama queen." Rick muttered under his breath still shaking with laughter.

"Shut up! You know you're an even bigger Drama Queen than I am." Paonne yelled at him as he tried to recover himself from laughing too much. "And for the other thing I fail to see why this is all funny."

"Relax a little will you Soph? Besides, you can always answer him tomorrow."

"What makes you say I didn't answer him?" Paonne asked with a raising a blonde eyebrow that was now covered by her peacock feather mask.

Papillion gasped. "What did you tell him?"

Silence.

"OH MY GOD! You said yes!"

"I-I couldn't say no!" Paonne tried to defend herself but that only made her partner look at her curiously.

"Did you want to say no?" Papillion asked looking at her up and down.

More silence.

He started to laugh again. "Oh this is just too good! I always wondered how long this would take."

"What do you mean by that?!" Paonne demanded sending him a suspicious look.

"Wait you didn't notice?" Papillion asked as he looked at her in shock, but all Paonne did was keep staring at him confused. "Are you serious?! Sophie he designs for most of the shoots for the show, and looks at you the rest of the time. He couldn't even take his eyes off you during your first job with him!" She looked at him in shock. "For God's sake you were doing it too! Didn't you ever catch eyes with him?"

"Only a few times," she mumbled her cheeks turning a light shade of red. "Anyway who are you to judge?! It took you two years to realize Anna had a thing for you! Talk about dense!"

"Well we are not talking about me now are we?"

The both glared at each other before letting out simultaneous sigh.

"Go back to your loft Soph. Get a good sleep tonight." Papillion told her with a smile. "I think this one might be worth a while. Though I can't say I approve yet. As the big brother representative, my verdict can't be drawn by just goo-goo looks. Go on a date, and after a while I'll tell you if you can keep him."

"Who named you 'King of the World'?" Paonne sassed.

"Your father, brother, mother, and sister. It was their condition for letting you be a model, and live in Pairs with your aunt."

Paonne chuckled, "Whatever. I'll see you around bug boy. Have good night."

Papillion watched her go into the night quietly, and then turned to look at the rest of Paris. A frown made its way to his lips, the city seemed quiet tonight. He let out a sigh. _Maybe they're right, and just paranoid. Sophie and I gave our everything in that battle, and we definitely did not come out unscratched_. Papillion's mind went back to the aftermath of that battle and felt himself shudder. _So why do I feel like we got off too easy?_

* * *

 _For me, the afternoon of the next day came too soon, too fast. I wasn't ready, and to be honest I never thought I would be. Sadly I can't tell you what it was like for your father, and if anyone else knew they did one hell of a job keeping it secret. The first part of our date was the most awkward thing I can remember, and I can tell you that we did laugh about it later. At least, I did. We didn't know what to talk to each other about at all, and when we did it was just him to ask if I wanted a drink._

 _We stayed on the outside as much as any of us could handle. He was right when he said his friend was nuts! Who would want to be outside in that kind of weather?Worse yet in an afternoon?! So we went to the tanks to see the sharks, and the dolphins swim around back then I thought I was the only one having fun watching the animals. I never noticed your father smiling at me as I looked around and touched the glass when they got in front of me. It wasn't until he told me that he had had fun just watching me going around like a child that I knew he had, in fact had fun. Trust me when I say I had to wretch it out of him to get that answer, and you had already been born!_

 _In any case things got better once we moved on to where the regular fishes were._

* * *

Sophie was having the time of her life at the aquarium! However, she couldn't say if her date was though. Gabriel(they had agreed to use their first names after the first few minutes of their date, seeing as this was a date.) just looked like he would rather be anywhere else but here. She even started to wonder if this had been a good idea after all. Did he even like her to begin with? She still didn't know.

One thing was sure though, enough was enough!

"Hey, uh Gabriel. How about we seat down for a while?" Sophie asked pointing towards a near empty bench.

"Are you tired of walking? You really shouldn't have brought heels." He responding looking at her shoes. Today she had chosen a summer dark blue dress with flower patterns and cream colored heels. Anyone else would have tired after walking what they had walked in them, but Sophie was a model she was used to walking in heels for long periods of time.

"Yeah. I really should have worn those flats." She lied swiftly with a small smile, and they made their way to the bench. Sophie let out a sigh, and too keep appearances took off her heels. "Did you know this is only the second time I have come to an aquarium?"

"Why is that?" Gabriel asked her confused.

"Well you just don't have many of them in the country side. Or any of them for that matter." She replied with a chuckle.

"You're from the country side?"

Sophie nodded. "I was born and raised in the country side. Well, a small town on the country side. What about you?"

The question seemed to make him tense. "I was born and grew up here, in Paris."

"What, and you've never gone out?" She asked teasingly and for the first time ever she saw a small smile on his lips.

"I have. I've been to Spain, and Germany for vacation with my grandparents." He replied and Sophie frowned.

"What about your parents?" she couldn't stop herself from asking.

"They were always too busy for anything but their jobs. Father was a lawyer and mother was a doctor. They couldn't stand each other so they kept to their work as much as possible. What about yours?"

Sophie refused to look at Gabriel with pity. It wasn't that he didn't deserve it is that she could tell he didn't want it. Instead she decided to let him change the subject. "My dad is a retired high school teacher and mom is still a nurse at the local Pediatric Clinic. They met when they were about twenty, and are still very much in love. It's sickening for the kids to witness though." Sophie told him with a shrug. "It a pretty average love story."

"Did you came to Paris because of modeling?" Gabriel asked and she nodded.

"Both Rick and I. He wanted to start his own music shop while I wanted to be in the runway. Rick became sort of my manager so he could pay for it. We came here to live when we were about fifteen though with my aunt, Cecile, and spent all of our breaks and summers back home. I think the two of us got tired of the quiet country life, and decided for the city life instead." Sophie explained while he stared at her confused.

"And your parents were okay with it?"

Again she shrugged. "I don't think they wanted to be the ones to hold me back from what I wanted. How about you now. When did you decide you wanted to be a fashion designer?"

Gabriel looked at her deep in thought. "I-I can't really recall. It's just something I've always wanted to do. Something that you called out to me."

Sophie gave him a soft smile and nodded accepting the answer since it was so close to her own.

* * *

 _I didn't know how time seemed to just fly us by. I just remembered talking with your father for what seemed like forever, but wasn't really enough time. Granted I was doing most of the talking, but I did not mind so much. We kept talking about what had growing up been like for the two of us, and like I said before it was mostly me sharing. However, I will never forget that it was thanks to that, that I heard your father laughed for the first time._

* * *

"There are Koi fish!" Sophie yelled suddenly stopping herself mid sentence forgetting all about the topic before. Before she could think better of it she ran to the tank placing both of her hand in the glass watching the fished swing around it. "They're so pretty! Look at all of them! Hey! Hey Gabriel, come on look at this one! It has so many colors! Look! I think that one has a bit of a blue color!"

Laughter sounded from behind her, and in shock Sophie turned slowly to the source.

Gabriel Agreste.

He was laughing like he had seen the funniest thing ever, and she did nothing but stand there. It was such a nice thing to hear. So rare and odd coming from him. She couldn't stop herself from laughing as well. Gabriel came to join her by the tank, as the two looked at the Koi together pointing at some that caught their eye. They didn't go back to the bench. Instead they reminded standing by the tank, and continued their conversation.

 **"Attention. The Aquarium will be closing shortly. If the remaining attendants would kindly head back to the exit. Thank you."**

The two of them looked at the intercom in the wall confused.

"That's odd. I thought the aquarium only closed at seven thirty." Gabriel voiced his thoughts while Sophie looked at him also confused. The last time she had checked the time it was hardly four ten in the afternoon.

"What time is it now?" she asked him as he looked at his wrist watch.

"Seven twenty-three in the night." he responded slowly and the two met eyes and chuckled.

"I guess time just passed us by, huh?" Sophie offered and he nodded.

"Lets head out then. I have a car, and since it's so late how about dinner?" Gabriel asked her softly and Sophie nodded.

"I saw an Italian Restaurant not far from here. How about we go there?" She said and Gabriel mentioned to seeing it too while he drove to the aquarium.

* * *

 _Dinner that night was great! I had never tasted such a good pasta. This time we talked about more about the show. It was nice to see your father's eyes lit up with pride as he talked about his designs. I hadn't been a model for a very long time, but in the time that I had been designers were too cocky to even talk about their actual designs to a model. They liked to think they were above us, and I must confess I took some pride into toning that cockiness into nothing but dirt. But I'm getting out of topic._

 _Your father drove me home right after that. I had been surprised by the side of your father I had seen that day more than once. But what happened at the end I could have never guessed..._

* * *

They had arrived at Sophie's loft right after leaving the Italian Restaurant. From the start of the afternoon to right now where they were, a long way had been walked, that's for sure.

"I had a great time Gabriel." Sophie told him with her back to her her front door.

"I did too, Sophie." He responded and a blush made her way to her cheeks.

"Why did you ask me out?" She asked suddenly. "I mean, I thought that after that first time we met you had the worst opinion of me. I mean i got there late, almost punched the photographer,who by the way was being a moronic jerk. I could already hear his thoughts when I refused to pose like wanted me too-"

Sophie was cut short from saying anything else by soft lips coming into contact with hers. It took her completely by surprise, and she didn't responded right away. Still after a few seconds, her hands were coming around her neck, and her eyes closed.

"I hope that answers that question. And as for the photographer incident, I took quite a liking to that temper of yours." Gabriel told her with a proud smirk once he moved from the kiss, and saw her flustered face. He left right after that while Sophie's feet gave up under her.

 _What...What had just happened?_


	3. Chapter 3 Edited

_The show had been a complete success. Your father could hardly contain how much his first actual line had sold. As for our relationship, it flourished into something one could only see in movies or fairy tales. At least it how saw it, and liked to think. Though some found it quite odd, your father and I were the perfect opposite of each other. The Ying and Yang. Rick however always made sure we knew it was because we were complete opposites that we had such a wondrous 'blooming love'. And I have to agree, your father completes me as much as I do him._

 _Sadly, not all things stayed good, and happy. There are always fights with couples, and ours weren't major or anything we couldn't overcome. However, this was a fight that neither of us could win. And it started on the first months of Fall…_

* * *

Rick was starting to get really pissed. Sophie was late for another shoot! No she wasn't just late; she was passed beyond that. The girl had finally started to show on time for her shoots, and now she was late. Her relationship with photographers would never mend, that was for sure but at least now they had less to complain about.

 _I wonder what happened?_ Rick thinks to himself. _She had been fine last night on patrol. I swear if she is doing this just to spite me-_

His phone rang before he could finish the thought, and Rick looked confused at the number. Why was he calling? "Hey Agreste, what's on your mind?"

"Is Sophie working?" He asked, and was that confusion in his voice?

"N-no. She's late actually. Why?" Rick asks panic settling in his stomach.

"That's not possible we talked earlier, and she was just getting out of her loft to got to the location for the photoshoot." There was a silence on his end of the line. "It was about an hour ago. I was calling her if she could take a break for a few minutes."

 _Oh no. Sophie._ "Listen Agreste, wherever you are head back to Sophie's loft! I'll be heading there too. She gave you a key right? "Yes." "Good. You won't need to wait for me then. Please, hurry."

He hung up fast before starting to sprint towards the parking lot as fast as his feet could take him.

"It's not like her to get lost. And she wouldn't lie to Gabriel about coming to work." Nooroo muttered worriedly. "Do you think the transformation is taking its toll like yours?"

"I don't know Nooroo." Rick yelled fear in his every cell. He prayed silently that she was okay in his mind. Sophie was his sister. They had been together forever, even as superheroes protecting Paris. She couldn't just, not be there. She wasn't allowed to.

Rick had made it to his car, and before long he was driving like a mad man through the streets. Hopefully Agreste would get there, and she was okay.

* * *

Gabriel had tried his best to keep his calm demeanor after that call, but hearing Rick's panic even through the phone…It had been enough to shake his very being. The worst he had thought about Sophie not picking her phone was that she was just too busy, and wouldn't be able to have a break for a while.

He had hurried, and made a U-turn towards her loft. There was no doubt he would get there before Rick, but part of Gabriel was afraid to be the first there. Mainly because he didn't know what to expect. Finally arriving at the building that lead to Sophie's loft, he headed for her door opening it in a rush.

The door lead straight to the living room, and to the left was the kitchen with a diner table for four people. The living room had several windows keeping it very bright. The walls were colored blue with black and white undertones. However, he spared no more time to look at the décor since he had already seen it once. Instead he focused on finding Sophie.

Gabriel seeing as she wasn't anywhere on sight, went to her room. The door was slightly a jar, so he dived for it fast. His heart beat picked up as he rushed the door opened, and his blue eyes found a collapsed Sophie on the cold floor. He ran to her still form, lifting in his arms the upper part of her body. Her eyes were closed tightly, and a few beads of sweat were coming of her forehead.

"Sophie! Sophie wake up! Sophie!" He screamed at her desperately looking for her steady breathing and heartbeat. Gabriel breathed a bit easier, but still worried. Why was she unconscious? She felt so cold too. Almost as if she had been locked in a freezer for hours.

"Agreste?! Sophie?!" Rick's voice came from the living room.

"In the bedroom!" Agreste responded his voice weak and trembling. Why was he feeling like this? His stomach felt like it had sank feet lower than it was supposed to be. His whole being felt a rush of adrenaline in his very cells. He felt like holding Sophie tighter and screaming. Nothing made sense.

Rick came into the bedroom fast, and took in the scene before him. "I called an ambulance, they should be here any time now." There was a silent pause as he let his words sink in. "Breathing and Heartbeat?"

"Steady. I think." Gabriel muttered his eyes glued to Sophie and her alone. "What's wrong with her?"

Rick let out a sigh. "About a few months back, Sophie's body started to… It's weaker opposed to her once healthy self. The doctors can't explain it. One day she was all fine and nothing wrong, and the next her body gave out on her. The spells are random, and impossible to predict according to professionals." He the lie he had to tell, but he couldn't well say the truth either.

"Why isn't she in the hospital? Why didn't she tell me? She should have said something!" By now Gabriel was angry though he couldn't well say at who. His _emotions_ were a mess, he had no control over them.

"That's Soph for you. She refused to spend her life in a hospital, and have people worry about something they couldn't change. I tried to tell her to take it easy on occasions, but she blew me off. That woman is too headstrong for her own good. A trait you have started to see I'm sure."

 _There have been occasions_ , Gabriel thought for a moment thinking fondly as the fire that had been in her eyes during said occasions.

* * *

 _It should come to no shock to you that this happened, my dear boy. I'm sure you recall the times I was forced to spend at the hospital. They never told me what happened when Gabriel found me, and I never asked. I didn't want to think of his face when he found out. All I know was that he was right there by my side when I woke up in the hospital._

 _He made me swear over and over that I wouldn't hide this types of thing from him again. If I told you that I had ever seeing him so desperate before I would be lying. The fear I saw in his eyes, was enough to shock me into silence for a long while. There are somethings I never expected from your father, I knew he wasn't an emotional person so I never expected to see much affection in words or actions. I was alright with it because it was just who he was. That day, his emotions were so raw, I myself could almost feel them._

* * *

Gabriel had already left the hospital room, after receiving a lot of coaxing from Sophie that he at least should eat something from the hospital cafeteria. He had gone, though very reluctantly leaving Rick and Sophie on their own. Once Gabriel was out Nooroo and Virra made themselves known,coming from their hiding spot under Sophie's hospital bed.

Virra looked at her holder sadly, wishing she could do something for her.

"Hey. Don't make that face Virra. I'll be released, and good as new by tomorrow." Sophie sent her kwami a reassuring smile. "Don't you worry about me."

"Stop lying." Rick told her sternly. "We both know we'll never be as good as new. Not after what happened. We have to be more careful, but maybe that's not enough." Sophie did not like were this was going. "If transforming is becoming too much for us then, maybe it's time to leave it for the next miraculous holders. We already defeated our villain, and the city has a police force to take care of it-"

"No." Sophie started to tremble. "We-we can't just-Rick we... I can't. Would it be so easy? I can't forget what we did, and I-" she looked at her kwami. "I don't know what I would do with out her."

"Oh Sophie." Virra cried coming to nuzzle her holders cheek. As tears came from both their cheeks.

"It's not forgetting Sophie. It's leaving it to the kids to fight their battle. We already fought ours." Rick told her softly.

"Besides," Nooroo added with a happy smile. "Who said we wouldn't be by your side any more?"

"That's right!" Virra cheered. "We will stay with you for as long as you need us too. Even if it is until death. There have been occasions, and you were chosen! I don't think Fu has any idea to select a new Papillion or Paonne, anytime soon."

Still, Sophie thought silently making eye contact with Rick. It's so hard to say goodbye to them. They helped us so much be who we are today. In a way it's like saying good bye to a part of yourself you never wanted to part from to begin with.

* * *

 _As predicted I was released the next day, but on doctor's order to take it easy, and not do anything crazy. Before we knew it though Christmas was here and so was New Years Eve. And with the new year your father's second line came around the corner. With such a success, he finally decided to go, and form his own company._

 _Rick finally opened his music shop which he named after himself. The man had no creativity, I swear. It was nothing grand, but he had to start with something. He got his girlfriend Anna to help him around, and for a little extra cash he also started giving piano lessons at the shop. Everything was looking up for this New Year, and we all had big dreams for the future._

 _As for me, I sticked to modeling, and I have to tell you that I missed Rick's bossing around! My relationship with photographers was...well the same as ever, but I tolerated some designers. Mainly though I was helping out your father with his new company, after the incident of the hospital though he hardly let me do anything that required much work. It was frustrating really, and caused many fights between us, but he softened up to the idea of me helping around( after a time). By the end of February, your father had some employed models, and other designers to help him around as well as a photographer._

 _I couldn't wait for Spring to arrive though. I hate the cold so much..._

* * *

 **READ THE AUTHORS NOTE!**

 **Alright readers. I really need you to start Reviewing. I'm no telepath and I can't tell if this story is good or bad or if it needs fixing. I can only rely on you to tell me.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and if you think anything of the story please. PLease review it.**

 **See you guys next time, and sorry for the short chapter, but this was all I could come up with for this one. Again I hope you liked it. If you have any suggestion for the Holidays chapters please be sure to Review of PM. I'm fine with either and open to any suggestions.**

 **Thank you**


	4. Author Note

**Hey to all readers. I have decided to have this story go through major editing. Therefore the story will not be further updated until changes are made. Thank you for your support and I hope that after the story is edited it will be better.**


	5. Chapter 4

_My wish took forever to come true, though not as soon as I wanted, and the trees were blooming, the snow melting with the cold fading (thank God). Your father's Spring Line was around the corner as they say, and he seemed stressed. Well more than he usually was during this time, I didn't know why though. He spent most of his time at the company then at our loft._

 _Yes, I think we had already moved in together by then. I hated it really. But then suddenly he came home after being gone for two nights. I made dinner, we had a glass of wine, and talked about what we had missed the past two days. Your father looked more nervous and sleep deprived than ever, so I, uh well, um… You're too young to know what I did anyway. I was about to fall asleep…_

* * *

Sophie knew she was about to have the best sleep ever since two nights ago, after her nightly activities with Gabriel. Honestly the man had surpassed workaholic, and gone to his own defined category. He was a perfectionist for everything, and to Sophie it was very annoying quirk she had to live with. At least he tried to keep his perfectionism at work, and not at home tough that was mainly because of her. She liked to think Gabriel was able to relax so much in their small home that he allowed himself to just go with things, and not worry too much about how everything wasn't correct.

He was playing with her blonde locks, a habit he had picked up, twirling it around his fingers. She could feel him thinking very, very hard on something.

"Stop." she moaned sleepily. "I can almost hear the train of thought going around that brain of yours. It doesn't let me sleep." His lips pressed to her hair hiding a soft smile.

"Sorry. I'm just-"

"Stressed? Sleep deprived? Frustrated?" Sophie offered to him. "They're all possible knowing you." She looked up from his chest to meet his blue eyes with her jade ones. Caressing his cheek softly, Sophie smiled as he place a soft kiss on her hand. "Don't worry so much. I saw the Spring Line, it's perfect. Actually it's extraordinary, and you as always out did yourself. So what a bunch stuck up rich people are coming to see you? If they don't like it they can go lick themselves for all we care."

Gabriel laughed at that, and Sophie smiled knowing she had lifted his brooding mood a bit. "You are an extraordinary woman Sophie Blaise."

"And you love me?" She teased snuggling back into his chest. His grip tightened around her.

"More than anything." he whispered making Sophie look back at him in shock but with her eyes shinning. "I love you, Sophie. I could live for a hundred years or just two more, and die happy opposed to a life without you."

She was sure that by now she was crying happy tears as she cupped his cheeks with her hands. "And I love you Gabriel Agreste. I love you for everything that you are, and for all that I am."

They kissed then. Softly. Passionately. They were eager, and hungry for the other like they hadn't ever been before. Soon enough, Sophie was being flipped with her back to the mattress as Gabriel came on top of her to kiss her cheek, her ear, and move lower to her neck. Meanwhile she just held him there with all the strength she possessed. In the end they were left, breathless and sweaty on the brink of sleep.

"What do you say to a vacation?" Gabriel suggested, but Sophie still wasn't able to form a thought. "I want to meet your parents."

Well that was enough to bring her from her high place.

* * *

"He wants to what?" Rick asked as he and Sophie started to close the store. It was around six forty by now and the sun had already vanished from the sky. Nooroo and Virra were also helping placing blankets over the instruments. They too were well into the conversation, but didn't say much as they just watched their holders.

"He wants to meet my parents." Sophie told him as she placed the sign that read in bold letters 'Gone on Vacation' on the door of the store. Rick was behind the cashier, cleaning it.

"Have you met his?"

"She has!" Virra told him before Sophie could answer. "I've never seen a more dreadful human though." The kwami shivered and Rick raised an eyebrow as he looked at Sophie.

"What she said. She was horrible, Rick! Honestly you'd think a woman would be happy to see her son, after what three years? But all she did was ignore Gabriel, question me like I was a suspected murder, and judged us both on career choice!" Sophie ranted coming to the front of the cashier grabbing a small rag to clean...something. Mainly she just wanted something she could twist around to control her anger.

"What about his father? Is he any redeemable?" Rick questioned closing the cashier and leaning against it as he watched her.

"I don't know. Gabriel won't even let me meet him after what happened with his mom." There was a pause between them. "What do you think he wants to meet my parents for? I mean Gabriel has been fine just hearing about them when we talk over the phone, and I was the one that had to beg him to let me meet his mom."

"Has he popped the question?" He asked and Sophie scoffed swinging the dirty rag at him.

"Be serious." She told him releasing her hair from the high ponytail she had it in, and placing her miraculous peacock hair clip to hold her side bangs.

"I am. Maybe that's why this whole trip is about."

"He is not proposing Rick! Unlike you, Gabriel likes to take his time with things, he doesn't just go impregnating his girlfriends and then asking them to marry him." Rick made an offended noise while the kwami's chuckled at his expense. Anna was now in her sixth week, and morning sickness was not being kind. "You call it the 'American way', I call it not being responsible."

"And who is responsible? You?" Rick commented with a sarcastic laugh. "The woman that just a few moths ago had to be dragged to do her job?"

Sophie swung the rag at him again but this time her grabbed it, and rubbed it in her face. She squealed disgusted, and let go of the rag immediately. The two looked at each other and laughed. Even with them growing domestic they still had it in them to be refreshingly childish. It was fun

* * *

 _Meeting your paternal Grandmother was, in the nicest way possible, a nightmare. I had half the mind to smack the woman silly, half wanting to scream at her. Anyway, I was glad it was juts dinner, and we didn't stay around for dessert. I wouldn't meet you paternal Grandfather for a few more years, and that was also another meeting I could deal without. In the end I was really shocked your father wanted to meet my parents, go to the place I was born and raised. He just didn't seem like the type._

 _So far he had only met Aunt Cecile, and I can tell you that was awkward. Fun fact about your grandaunt she doesn't know her boundaries. She asked all sorts of questions to your father, granted all in good faith. Poor Gabriel was just to surprised by it, I guess. Anyway, I was happy to be going back to the old house in the country side. We couldn't go until after the Fashion Show though, so Rick and Anna went about three weeks before us. Rick wanted the baby to be born in that town that held so many happy memories for him, and quite frankly I found the idea sweet._

 _I told him to warn your grandparents to behave when we arrived since I know your Uncle Albert and Aunt Odette would not cause much trouble. At least i hoped they didn't._

* * *

They had decided to travel by train, thinking bus was too much of a hazel with too many pit stops. The show had been another great success, and gave Gabriel a lot of recognition from other companies. Sophie even recalled some offering to form a contract for the Summer Line. Even the mayor had been impressed! Either way, the small empire the two of them were building was growing, and Sophie couldn't be prouder. Her mind to day was off as her thought went back as to why Gabriel would want to meet her family.

If only he was more direct.

"Sophie?" She turned from looking at the window to look at Gabriel. "Are you okay? You seem off today."

"Hmm? Oh, no I just going back, I mean haven't been back in a while." She grabbed his hand to reassure him she was okay, and sent a smile to seal the deal. "Don't worry about me."

"I do worry about you." Gabriel told her grasping her hand back with his other one. "You haven't had a collapse in months, but if you feel anything-"

"I'm fine Gabriel." Sophie stopped him from continuing his sentence softly.

There was a small pregnant pause.

"Do your parents know?" he asks and she nods.

"My aunt called them when I was diagnosed. My mom went ballistic demanding I return home immediately while dad said he was coming to Paris and talk to the doctors himself. Odette, my sister was able to convince him not to, and she calmed mom down by saying she would come to Paris to talk to the doctors herself. As for my brother Albert, he kept everyone else in line. He and his wife I mean. While Odette was in Paris they stayed with mom and dad, and helped Odette's husband with the kids." Sophie explained going back to look at the window with a sigh.

Gabriel turned it to face him gently, "Is that why you're nervous about being back?"

"That. And the fact that my family is... well. They are very hovering. They like to know everything about everything. They ask too many questions, and when they don't get answer they assume the first thing that pops in their head." Sophie rushed out and Gabriel chuckled.

"They sound great Sophie."

"Don't lie." She told him with a smile. "You are shaking in your shoes! Gabriel you hate hovering, and questions being thrown at you! And it's not bad. You just like your privacy and I get that." She paused for a bit to take a breath. "I just hope they do too."

When the train finally reached the station it was already the next day, in the morning. Sophie had told Rick to be the one to pick them up wanting to give Gabriel a bit more time to prepare for meeting her family. While Albert did live in the actual town because of work, he and his family spent more time at their parents house with his own house. He had always been a mama's boy that way. As for Odette she live two house past Rick's parents house with her husband in a small farm with her daughter, and the baby that had been born about seven months ago.

Sophie had been the only one to take advantage of their parents 'Dream and Follow' code. Not that her siblings weren't happy with their lives or that she hadn't been happy living here. She just wanted more than ordinary, and she had gotten more than ordinary for sure.

They had found Rick with no problems since the station was never really crowed. He was unsurprisingly alone since Anna probably felt worse morning sickness by now.

"Just a fair warning, to the two of you. Felix called a family reunion when he heard you were coming." Rick told them as they drived to her childhood home making Sophie groan. She knew she would have to deal with all her family meeting Gabriel eventually but right of the bat?

"I thought I told you to keep them calm." Sophie told Rick with a miserable look on her face.

"The day I stop your parents from doing what they want Sophie it's the day the world ends. I sometimes wonder how your siblings and you manage." Rick replied with a shrug.

"It's a simple word, Rick you should learn it now that you're going to be a parent. 'No.'" Sophie told him skeptically. "Okay. The whole family is, Mom, Dad, Odette, Albert, their lot, plus your parents and Anna. So that makes..." Sophie paused for a while counting in her head. "Fourteen people in a house for five. Wonderful."

"Hey, were only staying for dinner, a few embarrassing stories, and then we go home." Rick defended with a mocking smile on his face.

"I, didn't think there would be so many of you." Was all Gabriel could say.

"I know. It's a disaster when the family gets together. Everything is noisy, we get dragged everywhere by Mom, and her grocery shopping. Even when the fridge if filled to the brim with food it's never enough." By now Gabriel was looking at her curiously. "Then Dad, drags the man into the garage to drink, and talk whatever they talk about. Albert's children run around being devils while his wife screams at him to tell them to stop. Then Odette, is mom the second always urging people to eat more because we need more skin in the bone."

Sophie sighs massaging her forehead already feeling the beginnings of a headache that always happened after one of her parents famous family reunions. Meanwhile Gabriel was finding it really hard to keep his amusement in check. He grabbed Sophie's hand kissing it lightly bringing a bright smile to her lips.

"They sound wonderful Sophie. Now, it's your time to stop worrying." He told her causing her to chuckle. "Everything will be fine."

* * *

Everything was not fine. Not to me anyway. The car had not even been parked completely before your grandparents, aunt, and uncle came to meet us outside. As always I was hugged by each one, and I admit to holding on to your grandfather tighter. However, in a seconds notice their attentions turned to your father. I have no idea how many times I saw him being dragged around the house by your grandmother. She either showed him pictures, talked about the house, the food, what was his favorite things, introduced him to everybody.

Lets just say I was thankful when your grand father called him over for a drink with rest of the men.

All in all however, your father seemed oddly at easy with everything. It made me all the more suspicious, because what was the reason for coming here? Nothing made sense, and though I should be used to it with a person like Gabriel, I wasn't.

Anyway the night went on, everyone went to their perspective homes leaving only my parents, your father, and I in the house. We slept in my old room, at which your father seemed most curious to see. I guess it was the pictures in the wall, or the small things I kept as I grew up. Like a small pink music box my grandmother had given me for my ninth birthday. It still had the pink swirls, and little pieces of jewelry that belonged to a much younger me.

For me being in that room was like a trip to the past. All these memories were coming back, things I had already forgotten about. Like my finger painting on the walls, or the doll Mom had made for me when I was five.

In a way I was very happy to be home, but I still thought your father was up to something.

* * *

 **And thus here ends Chapter 4!**

 **I hope you guys like it as well as the edited version of the story. Please let me know what you think by reviewing. And is it's not obvious already what do you think Gabriel wants?**

 **Also another thing, I wanted to know how you guys felt about adding Felix from the Ladybug PV as Adrien's older brother? It was just something that occurred to me suddenly.**

 **I hope you guys have a nice day, and that you liked this chapter.**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
